Culpable
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Extraños sucesos se llevan a cabo en Seishun Gakuen, del cual, siempre acaban culpando a un inocente. Sakuno acabará descubriendo que él no era como ella pensaba.


_¡Hola! :D Espero que hayáis empezado bien el año, con lo que a mí respecta, ni idea XD *aún tiene que entrar a clases y saber sus notas lol*_

_En fin, lo que traeré de vez en cuando serán oneshot, cortos o largos como este :3 nunca me quedan cortos... así que drabbles no me salen T.T y mira que he intentado._

_Bueno, espero que os entretenga algo XD, es una paranoia._

* * *

**.-Culpable-.**

-

—_Es… interesante._

Sus masculinos labios se curvaron en una ancha sonrisa, más sus gafas cuadriculares destellaron maquiavélicamente. Con una libreta en mano y un bolígrafo, no dejaba la oportunidad de apuntar algo relativamente interesante, fuera de lo normal.

No tenía intenciones de dejarlo beber a nadie hasta visto el momento, pero el hecho de llenarlo en aquella lata vacía de aquél típico refresco, no pudo hacer nada. O mejor dicho, viendo el momento y quién, no dijo nada y se limitó sólo a observar.

Lo miró a él antes de tomar aquella lata, pero el moreno tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Las ha… traído Eiji. —respondió Inui ante la mirada interrogativa del más pequeño. —Después de un duro entrenamiento, es lo que viene bien, ¿no crees, Echizen?

Pareció comprenderlo sin ni siquiera sospechar de él. El tenista menor alzó aquella lata con su mano izquierda y se dio la vuelta. Lo que le extrañó es que ni preguntara el por qué la lata estuviera abierta. Sus ojos a través de aquellas gafas no apartaban la mirada de Echizen, quién por fin alcanzó el filo del metal con sus labios, ingiriendo el líquido que tal vez creía que se trataba del Ponta.

Sadaharu pestañeó al no notar algún malestar en el pequeño mientras tragaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ryoma lo miró con una ceja alzada al sentir su mirada.

Él movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Sonrió enigmáticamente para la vista de Ryoma y se apresuró a escribir en su cuaderno.

—_Por una vez, su sabor no es nada repugnante._ —escribió como en una pequeña nota aparte en su experimento. Lo que vendría ahora es qué efectos conllevarían al menor.

En ese momento Kaidou apareció con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello, secándose parte del rostro. Echizen clavó su mirada en su lata, como pensativo. Kaoru lo ignoró y miró aquellas latas de Ponta abiertas, para luego mirar al pequeño y seguidamente a su senpai Inui. Éste levantó sus ojos ocultos y los clavó en su kouhai.

—Los trajo Eiji-senpai. —respondió Ryoma para sorpresa de Sadaharu, sin apartar la mirada de su ponta.

Inui tragó en silencio al ver que ni se le veían los ojos, tapados por sus flequillos y su gorra blanca.

—¡Duro entrenamiento!

Oishi se acercó con demasiado entusiasmo, sonriendo abiertamente. Sin preguntar ni nada, -habiendo escuchado a Ryoma responder con respecto a las pontas-, Shuichiro se ofreció él mismo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, bebió de una aquella lata, haciendo notar su sed.

—¡Dadlo todo, ¿eh, chicos?! —exclamó Oishi alzando el brazo que sujetaba la lata. —¡Se acercan los Nacionales!

—_Mucho entusiasmo, Oishi. ¿Qué ocurrirá luego?_ —sonrió para sus adentros, realmente fascinado que se hubieran bebido su zumo camuflado en una lata de ponta, y sin darse cuenta.

A continuación hizo tres apartados, escribiendo el nombre de los tres tenistas que por ahora habían bebido, para luego ir apuntando sus _transformaciones_. Porque ha de decirlo, ni sabía qué efectos traería su propio zumo.

Echizen dejó la lata en su sitio totalmente vacía, se bajó más la visera de su gorra y se alejó de sus senpais. Kaidou le siguió con un siseo hasta los vestuarios, dispuesto ir a cambiarse para marcharse a clases. Inui tardó más tras estar escribiendo algo en su cuaderno y luego, recogiendo el resto de sus latas que contenían su zumo. Nada más llegar a los vestuarios, justo en la puerta, escuchó algo que llamó su atención, algo caerse con brusquedad. Echizen salía ahora con el uniforme del colegio y su gorra.

Sadaharu desvió su mirada hacia el joven que pasaba por su lado sin mirarle. Igual que hace unos momentos, no pudo verle la expresión de su rostro, en cambio, pudo escuchar una ligera risita proveniente de Ryoma.

Inui se extrañó, pero más algunas voces, casi en gritos, llamaron su atención. Dejó pasar al tenista menor y se adentró a los vestuarios. Una estantería estaba medio caída, pero su contenido estaba esparcido por el suelo. Raquetas viejas, botes de pelotas de tenis, toallas, etc. Lo que le desconcertó fue ver a Oishi enfrentando cara al capitán del equipo, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Oishi? —preguntó Tezuka al ver todo aquello en el suelo.

Shuichiro enseguida cambió su semblante a uno bastante furioso.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —alzó su voz. —¿¡Te crees que podemos seguir con estos entrenamientos!? ¡Más libertad, déjanos vivir! ¡El tenis no lo es todo!

—¿O-Oishi…? —balbuceó Eiji al verlo de aquella manera. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

—Tranquilízate, senpai. —intervino Kaidou con un tono de voz extrañamente amable.

Inui siguió observando, incrédulo.

—_Oishi… rebelde. Y Kaidou…_

Kaoru intentaba nada más parar a Oishi con sus inexplicables gritos hacia Tezuka, quién tan sólo lo miraba con una ceja alzada, sin borrar su expresión seria.

—No hace falta alzar la voz, tampoco…

Inui volvió a sacar su libreta y bolígrafo. Eso era el efecto de su propio zumo.

—_Y Kaidou… demasiado pacifista._ —anotó todos aquellos cambios, intentando pensar qué efecto producía en realidad el zumo.

Normalmente, el pacifista era Oishi. Siempre dando ánimos, esforzándose igual en los entrenamientos y, con respecto a relaciones con los demás, era muy amable. Miraba por el bienestar de sus amigos. Y Kaidou… más bien permanecía al margen, hablaba con respeto a sus mayores y admirando a sus senpais. No es que fuera muy problemático, pero sí cruzaba demasiados cables con respecto a Momoshiro.

Parecía aparecer aquel lado que nunca han mostrado, o que le faltaban. El lado amable de Kaidou y el lado rebelde de Oishi. Ante ello, Inui ajustó sus gafas con el índice de su mano menos ocupada, girándose y mirando al exterior por la puerta de los vestuarios.

—_Pero… ¿y Echizen?_

-

-

En épocas de verano, donde el calor es insoportable, en clases de gimnasia preferían ir a las piscinas. En ratos libres para los alumnos, las chicas jugaban entre sí a salpicarse agua mientras reían divertidas y los chicos, competían a ver quién aguantaba más tiempo la respiración bajo el agua, por ejemplo. Dos del grupo de las chicas, antes de meterse al agua con las demás y aún sin cambiar al bañador escolar, marcharon por un recado del mismo profesor de educación física mientras hablaban sobre las siguientes clases que venían a continuación. Una de ellas dio un grito en el cielo por la clase de matemáticas al olvidar hacer la tarea.

Ante aquellas quejas infantiles, alguien más atrás, con la mirada escondida, siguió con su sonrisa presumida. Parecía estar absorto, en su mundo, pero bien tenía sus oídos al tanto de lo que pasaba.

A los pocos segundos, una de aquellas dos chicas emitió un leve gritito, colocándose mejor la falda al tiempo que miraba a su amiga confundida.

—Qué raro… Apenas hace viento.

Otra sonrisita más.

La segunda chica le siguió con el grito, acomodándose su falda por atrás mientras se sonrojaba por si alguien hubiera estado mirando. Al momento, observaron a tres chicos detrás, tratándose de Horio, Kachirô y Katsuo. Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, pasando sus miradas hacia Horio, quién alardeaba de lo que quiera que estuvieran hablando. Pero no faltó aquella típica frase de las de los dos años de experiencia en el tenis.

Asintieron a la misma vez con el ceño fruncido, acercándose hacia aquellos tres pero más centradas en el chico de una ceja. Una vez delante, se colocaron con las manos en sus cinturas mirándole con enfado.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó Horio. —¿Ocurre… algo?

Las chicas pronunciaron más su enojo, atizándole cada una un golpe en cada mejilla. Seguidamente y sin decir nada, se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, dejando a Satoshi la mar de aturdido y adolorido en su cara. Y pensar que por un momento imaginaba que era del gusto de alguna chica.

—Pero… ¿qué les has hecho, Horio-kun? —preguntó Kachirô, igual de sorprendido que Katsuo.

Horio permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

—Ese es el problema… nada. ¡Ni las conozco! —exclamó alzando sus brazos en un signo de furia, directamente dirigiéndose hacia aquellas chicas ahora que estaban más alejadas y no lo escuchaban. —Esto es muy extraño, me habrán confundido con alguien… ¡ARGH!

Se frotó el pelo exasperado, intentando no echar demasiada cuenta a lo ocurrido.

—Hn. Sí, _qué raro_. —susurró alguien a su lado.

Horio se sobresaltó.

—¿¡E-Echizen…!?

—Por cierto, Ryoma-kun. —intervino Katsuo, interrumpiendo. —¿Dónde…?

Ryoma, sin mirarles, señaló un expendedor de refrescos con el pulgar de su mano derecha. Llevaba su mochila de las raquetas echada a su hombro izquierdo, más una lata de ponta en esa mano. Horio lo miró ceñudo por ello.

—¿No tienes pensado ir a clases? —cuestionó Horio.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, negando lo obvio.

—Ah, claro, toca clases de inglés. —señaló Kachirô.

El tenista apodado _koshimae_ asintió levemente con la cabeza, sorbiendo de a poco su ponta.

Ya sabían que en aquellas clases el príncipe se las pasaba durmiendo, y qué mejor que saltárselas para ese motivo sin tener un profesor que te regañe y produzca un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Kachirô y Katsuo se miraron y rieron al pensarlo, ladeando la cabeza irremediablemente. Horio no dijo nada. Aún frotaba ambas mejillas rojizas por el inesperado e inexplicable golpe de aquellas dos chicas.

Ryoma tan sólo alzó su rostro un poco, bebiéndose su refresco a la vez que echaba una ligera mirada al chico de una ceja en silencio. Seguidamente, exhaló un largo suspiro para alejarse de aquel trío, no recibiendo ninguna ilógica pregunta –como comúnmente hacen- sobre a dónde se dirigía.

-

-

Kachirô y Katsuo entraron en el aula _consolando_ a un malhumorado Horio, quien no cesaba de quejarse sobre lo ocurrido. Osakada que se encontraba cerca lo oyó, acercándose con una sonrisita picarona en sus labios, dispuesta a aprovechar aquel momento para ponerlo verde.

Unos pares de ojos casi rojizos se centraron en la entrada al aula, no hallando a aquel que le interesaba.

—_¿Dónde…?_

Tomoka, después de quedarse _satisfecha_, miró a cada lado de ellos sin ver a su _ídolo_. Arqueó una ceja interrogativa y observó a aquellos tres.

—¿Eh, no ha ido Ryoma-sama con vosotros? —torció la boca Osakada después de formular la pregunta, asomándose a los pasillos por si el príncipe fue a su propio paso. —Juraría haberlo visto justo cuando terminabais los entrenamientos del club.

Ryuzaki se colocó firme en su asiento al ver al profesor adentrarse en la clase y, con una mirada y simple orden a media voz, los alumnos se apresuraban para sentarse en sus asientos. Osakada se encontraba como tres pupitres más atrás de ella, y Horio demasiado cerca de la chica de coletas. Mientras el profesor se preparaba, se oían cuchicheos proveniente de aquellos dos.

Sakuno suspiró, dirigiendo una pequeña mirada al asiento de su lado izquierdo, totalmente vacío. En clases de inglés compartían clase y, aún a petición del profesor y por pura casualidad, le otorgaron un lugar junto al príncipe. Y encima muy cerca de la pizarra y de la mesa del tutor. Tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que faltaba demasiado a las clases de inglés. No quería pensar que sería por su compañía sino, por estar más a la mira del profesor y así impidiéndole una pequeña siesta durante la clase.

A mediados entregaron unas fotocopias como deberes de repaso al estar acercándose la fecha del examen. Con aquellas hojas en sus manos, desvió sus ojos hacia el pupitre de al lado, observándolo de reojo. Sabía que no le haría falta pero, si no pedía otros pares de hojas, no se quedaría tranquila. Sonrió cuando las tuvo en sus manos, guardándolas en una carpeta rosada con dibujos de pétalos de cerezo. En la hora del almuerzo lo buscaría y se los entregaría, aunque no fuera agradecida por ello.

En los pocos minutos que el profesor estuvo ausente, escuchó de nuevo los cuchicheos de Tomoka y el trío de novatos. Aquél extraño _incidente_ con aquellas chicas. Sabía de sobras que Horio, por mucho que alardee de lo que no era, no es ni mucho menos un pervertido. Ella se encontraba junto a Tomoka cuando los chicos del club masculino de tenis finalizaban el entrenamiento, llegó ver a Ryoma pasando con desgana, aunque con su rostro oculto por la visera de su gorra, y poco rato después, el resto junto a Tezuka buchou. Juró haber notado a Oishi extrañamente eufórico. Sobre todo, cuando Tomoka quiso acercarse más y tropezó con Kaidou, éste no pareció intimidar.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Se lo estaría imaginando, más aún el delire de buena mañana por la falta de sueño le estaría haciendo una mala pasada.

Llegado el descanso, aprovechó para buscar al príncipe con la carpeta rosada en mano y su bentô. Donde supuestamente permanecía durmiendo casi siempre, no había rastro de él. La azotea estaba desierta.

Bajó las escaleras haciendo un mohín infantil, escuchando gritos muy familiares para ella. Guiñó los ojos al ver a Tomoka gritándole a Horio, propinándole otra cachetada.

—_¿Tomo-chan…?_

Por los murmullos y cuchicheos a su alrededor que observaron la escena, parecía haber acusado nuevamente a Horio de pervertido. Aquello no lograba de convencerla. Tal vez Horio haya _crecido_ y haya visto lo interesante del sexo femenino. Pero pensaba que no sería alguien de ese talante.

Osakada, tan enfadada que estaba, pasó por su lado sin verla, bajando las escaleras. La observó de reojo hasta que la perdió, fijándose en el pobre Horio que se veía irritado por las falsas constantes acusaciones. Se acercó a él, dándose cuenta que estaban frente a los servicios. Kachirô defendió a Horio que todo el rato ha estado con él y con Katsuo, negando que haya sido el de tal atrevida acción. El chico de una ceja, entre gruñidos, se acercó a la puerta de los servicios femeninos y recogió algo del suelo.

—¡Esto es lo que trataba de coger! —reprendió molesto, alzando dicho objeto.

No era suyo, y los demás que permanecían pendientes al tema también negaron que fuera de alguno de ellos. Se trataba de un llavero con un pequeño amuleto, de aquellos que comprabas en los templos para dar suerte en lo que deseases, y una pequeña bolita entre blanca y amarilla. Sakuno lo miró con detenimiento, sonándole demasiado que juró haberlo visto en alguna parte.

Aquellas _bromas_ siempre constaban de levantar las faldas. Y aquella vez el culpable había dejado una prueba justo en el lugar del crimen.

Sakuno extendió su mano hacia Horio.

—¿Podrías dármelo? Creo que sé de quién es.

En realidad no lo sabía, pero acabaría por averiguarlo.

Se alejó del grupo con la mirada fija en aquel peculiar llavero, carcomiéndose la cabeza en intento de recordar a quién le había visto con dicho objeto.

Saliendo del edificio y dando a los jardines de la escuela, pareció ver a cierto chico que andaba buscando, acelerando el paso hacia él.

—Ryuzaki-chan.

—¡Fuji-senpai!

Miró de reojo a Ryoma que se alejaba, dándolo por perdido. Syusuke abrió levemente sus ojos azules con una leve sorpresa al clavarlos en el llavero que Sakuno llevaba, esbozando luego una profunda sonrisa.

—¿Vas a almorzar? —Sakuno le asintió con nerviosismo.

Verdaderamente era así, pero prefería compartir su almuerzo con el príncipe.

Fuji emitió una suave risita y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Ten cuidado con los sobones. —advirtió con un deje divertido, incorporándose.

Ante la expresión aturdida de la chica, pronunció más la línea de sus labios.

Sujetó con fuerza el objeto en su mano mientras se alejaba. Parecía que el hecho de los sobones o levanta faldas estaba muy de moda hoy día, ¿quién será el aprovechado?

Al doblar una esquina, cerca de las canchas femeninas, se sorprendió al verle sentado en uno de los bancos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras la gorra tapaba su visión. Aspiró más aire y apretó contra ella el bentô y la carpeta, acercándose con pasos decididos.

Se colocó delante de él y suspiró profundamente al ver que no alzaba la mirada, no percatándose de su presencia. Sonrió, sin más remedio que sentarse a su lado sin decir nada. Acto seguido, sacó las fotocopias de inglés y se las puso justo encima de las piernas del chico.

Ryoma no tardó en bajar la mirada, para luego observarla de reojo. Sakuno tenía sus ojos clavados en su bentô que yacía en sus piernas, frotando sus dedos pulgares el extremo de la caja envuelta en un pañuelo rosado.

—Son… hojas de repaso para el examen. —balbuceó, sin mirarlo. —I-igual… no te hacen falta pero… quise dártelas por si… acaso.

La muchacha giró sus ojos hacia él, quien parecía examinar aquellas hojas. Las colocó acto seguido a su lado, bostezando a la vez que se echaba más contra el respaldar del banco.

Ryuzaki apretó con sus dedos la caja entre sus manos, decidiéndose en abrirla y observar su contenido. Percibió la mirada dorada sobre ella, colocándose nerviosa.

Tragó y lo miró una vez más de reojo, sonriendo con timidez.

—T-tengo bastante comida… ¿quieres la mitad?

El estómago de Ryoma respondió por él, aceptando un par de palillos de su parte. No dijo nada, comía en silencio, notándosele que le gustaba lo que ingería. Sakuno dejó un poco más de su mitad, colocando el bentô entre ellos en el banco.

Sonrió más mientras le observó comer, feliz que su comida fuera de su agrado. Seguidamente la posó frente a ella, en las canchas de tenis vacías del club femenino. Se encontraban en una zona donde no pegaba el sol, gozando de la aclamada sombra bajo los árboles tras ellos.

Enarcó una ceja al ver a un niño con una caja de almuerzo mirando a todos lados, pareciendo haberse perdido. Ryuzaki sonrió y se alzó en su dirección, no estando muy lejos de donde se encontraba Ryoma. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al poder explicarle dónde se encontraba las aulas de las clases sin que se perdiera en el camino. Parecía ser que había ido a entregarle el almuerzo olvidado a su hermano mayor. Se inclinó hasta el niño y señaló hacia su izquierda con el brazo extendido, indicándole la dirección.

Antes que Sakuno se alzara y aquel niño se marchara, la jovencita sintió su parte trasera más fresca, mirando hacia atrás mientras agrandaba sus ojos con incredulidad. Su rostro se coloreó enteramente de rojo al verle justo a él haciendo esa acción.

—¡Ryo-Ryoma-kun…! —espetó.

Echizen alzó sus ojos hacia ella, sin borrar aquella indiferente expresión. Sakuno tuvo que jalar de su falda al incorporarse, mirándole desconcertada. Aquellos _incidentes_ con las demás chicas y que culpaban a Horio le asaltaron la mente, el horror se mezcló con la extensa rojez de su rostro. Antes que él hiciera o dijera algo, ella le dio la espalda y salió corriendo emitiendo un leve gritito.

Ryoma permaneció de pie, desviando la mirada de donde se había marchado la joven, chasqueando levemente la lengua. El niño que aún no se había ido, le jaló de la ropa para llamar su atención.

—Mi mamá dice que los chicos como tú, acabarán mal.

Ignoró automáticamente al niño, dirigiéndose al banco para terminar con el almuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente, durante los entrenamientos, sentía varias miradas puestas en él, aturdiéndolo. Intentó no echarles en cuenta buscando cierto objeto que podría habérsele caído el día anterior. Fuji se acercó a él con curiosidad, más una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Buscas tus llaves?

Ryoma parpadeó, asintiéndole. Le miró extrañado al enterarse que se las había visto a Ryuzaki, tal vez se las haya caído por los pasillos de la escuela.

Recogió sus cosas y salió apresuradamente de los vestuarios antes de que comenzaran las clases. Le pediría las llaves y se marcharía a su aula correspondiente.

Aunque ciertos gritos que lo dejaron medio sordo le hicieron dudar en si había hecho bien. Pasó de largo de aquellas chicas, incluyendo Osakada, hasta el pupitre donde yacía Sakuno, que permanecía mirando por la ventana.

—Oye.

El rostro de Sakuno se coloreó una vez más de un rojo intenso, Ryoma lo ignoró aún siendo demasiado notable. Desconociendo el por qué de ello.

Acercó su mano con la palma abierta, haciendo que ella revotara en su asiento. Él alzó una ceja.

—Fuji-senpai dijo que te vio con mis llaves, ¿las tienes?

Fue directo. Sakuno comenzó a temblar, e incluso pareció que no lo había escuchado. Pero cuando ella se alzó de golpe y le lanzó las llaves, supo que sí. Tomó el llavero y observó confundido como Ryuzaki salía del aula a toda prisa. Todos clavaron sus ojos en él.

Se encogió de hombros, miró sus llaves y las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón, saliendo del aula con aire desinteresado.

—_Cada vez es más rara. _—murmuró mientras se dirigía a su clase.

Más atrás, escondido entre pared y pared, Inui observaba lo sucedido con un gran brillo en sus gafas cuadriculares, escribiendo a toda velocidad en su cuaderno. A su lado, alguien sonreía con satisfacción. Cuando leyó de reojo algo escrito en el cuaderno de Inui, ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Fascinante. —articuló con emoción Inui. —Cuando los efectos pasan, la _víctima_ no recuerda nada de lo sucedido.

—Me sabe mal por Ryuzaki-chan, pero ha sido divertido. —rió Fuji. —Pienso que tardará en… _confiar_ en Echizen.

Sadaharu no dijo nada, observó su libreta, bastante pensativo. Se llevó el reverso del bolígrafo a su barbilla y miró a Fuji.

—Sabiendo cómo es Echizen… me estaba preguntando una cosa. —comentó Inui.

Fuji sonrió profundamente, abriendo sus ojos.

—Creo que estás pensando igual que yo, Inui. —se adelantó, fijando su mirada por donde se había marchado Ryoma. —¿Qué pasaría… con _él_?

El chico de datos se ajustó las gafas, asomando una maliciosa sonrisa, acompañando a la de Fuji.

—Sería divertido ver qué efectos causa en… Tezuka.

Fuji reiteró en que ese nuevo jugo de Inui, tenía el mejor de los efectos. Sakuno tardaría bastante en volver a _hablar_ a Ryoma, y éste, en comprender lo que pasaba y en lo que había hecho. Si se enterara, tal vez incluso desconfíe ahora de las pontas, pensando que contendrían algún zumo extraño de Sadaharu.

Y quién sabe, tal vez haga complot junto a Tezuka buchou para deshacerse de todos los _experimentos_ de Inui, y de paso, aprovecharse del posible castigo que les impondrán a éste y a Fuji.

Pero eso para Syusuke no era nada comparado con ver a Tezuka en los efectos del zumo.

* * *

_Bien, es una ida de olla que surgió con una conversación con mi hermano .x.U Sakuno huye de Ryoma porque... ahora lo ve como un __pervertido y ha hecho que culpasen a Horio, aunque bien poco importa eso xD. Cuando Ryoma-chan se entere de lo que ha pasado, no imagino su cara al saber a lo que se dedicaba ese día XD *levanta faaldas* y más porque le recordaría a su padre, ugh._

_¿Conseguirán que Tezuka pruebe el zumo? ¿Tendrá el mismo efecto que con Ryoma? Eso queda a vuestra imaginación, jojo._

_Gracias por haber leído, un saludo :)_


End file.
